Things You Don't Know
by unguanime
Summary: Lelouch was grief stricken by Nunally's death. As Suzaku tried to help him, Lelouch sought comfort from someone he didn't want Suzaku to know. Suzaku was also keeping a secret from Lelouch. There's just things that not even best friends know.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Lelouch was grief stricken by Nunally's death. As Suzaku tried to help him, Lelouch sought comfort from someone he didn't want Suzaku to know. Suzaku was also keeping a secret from Lelouch. There's just things that not even best friends know.

Rated M for mature contents, but no lemons. Just some suggestive scenes.

AU: No geass. No Brittania. Just the ordinary world.

Please review! Bad and good reviews are welcomed! :D

**Some Things Best Friend Shouldn't Know**

"Lelouch."

The boy didn't budge. He seemed to be lost inside his own mind.

"Lelouch", Suzaku said once again, still in the same soft tone, but louder this time.

Lelouch jerked on his seat. But he managed to smile at Suzaku. He's smiling but his eyes couldn't lie.

It just broke Suzaku's heart.

"What is it, Suzaku?"

"It's already late. Let's go home."

Lelouch and Suzaku were doing some assignments for the Student Council. The others had gone home. The prez made a lame excuse and was the first to go home.

"Okay."

They both packed their bags and walked out of school.

_Lelouch doesn't seem well. He's not over it yet._

Grief stricken by Nunally's death, Lelouch clearly hadn't let go of her yet. He lost a couple of kilos, making him look like a walking stick. He often looked like in daze. A couple of times the teachers caught him staring at nothing in the lessons.

Nobody laughed at him.

His grades were still at the top. He studied to make his mind busy. But sometimes he just lost concentration. And his mind would go to Nunally.

Suzaku grieved over Nunally's death as much as Lelouch does. He loved her like his own sister. Who wouldn't love her? Suzaku thought.

_I know, I'll go to Lelouch's house to cook something special. I'll ask the Prez, Shirley, Rivalz-everyone-to come. _

"Lelouch-"

Suzaku stopped. He forgot that today he had a part time job.

A part time job that even Lelouch didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who read and/or reviewed the first chapter! :D

Here is the next one. Please review. Bad and good reviews are welcomed!

...

**Encounter**

The evening air was filled with unpleasant odor. But Suzaku didn't seem to bother. He's used to it.

He walked through some alleys. There was no street lamp. Only dim lights from the houses around. Since Suzaku had been going through this route for a year he had no trouble going through the darkness.

Finally he arrived at his destination. A dirty looking bar.

He walked around the bar and got in from the back door.

It's a corridor. As the dirty as the bar looked from the outside. On the right was a tiny closet. He stepped into it and changed his uniform into brown T-shirt and black pants. He neatly folded his uniform and put it inside his bag. He got out, walked through the corridor and opened a door.

He's inside the bar. The clanging of spoons and glasses of beers filled the room. There were pretty much thirty people in here.

Suzaku put his bag inside a small locker, locked it and put the key inside his pants' pocket. "You'll never know when someone sneaks around and steals your stuffs." That's what the bar owner said.

"Hey boy, two glasses of beer!"

Suzaku quickly delivered the order. Not bothering to wear an apron. Nobody cares anyway.

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku turned around and saw Lez, the chef, with his head sticking out from a hole between the bar and the kitchen. A few inches under his head were two plates of food.

Suzaku smiled at his colleague as he walked briskly to take the plates.

Before he could do that, there was a loud crash and forks were flying near his feet.

Two guys, both big and got hairy arms, were trying to smash each other to the wall.

Satoru, another waiter, sat on the floor. His face was filled with horror. He quickly ran-or crawl, to be exact-to hide behind a table.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

Sound of a door slammed open.

Reed Diskenth , the bar owner, stood on the doorway with his right foot in the air. He was tall, 181 cm, but pretty skinny for his height. His black hair was tied into a ponytail. He wore black rimmed glasses, which now hung at the tip of his nose.

"Suzaku!" His voice was filled with anger. He usually didn't talk in that way to Suzaku, but those brawlers had made him angry.

Suzaku walked towards the two fighting guys (now, one was pinning the other to the ground) and said "Sir, please stop the fight. You are damaging the bar."

The guys completely ignored him.

Suzaku sighed. He always tried to talk to the troublemakers first. But nobody listened.

With swift moves, Suzaku pulled the one who was pinning the other and slammed him to the floor. The other quickly got up and put up a stance, but Suzaku swiftly grabbed his collar and threw him with his back on the floor. Then he threw the two unconscious men out the door.

"_Thank you_, Suzaku," said Reed as he walked back inside his room and tried to close the door. The door was hanging to one hinge, the other hinge was broken by his kick.

"OH CRAP THE DOOR'S BROKEN AGAIN."

He swore as he closed the door. Of course, the door fell to one side, revealing a bit of the room inside. Reed's swearing was still heard along with his footsteps, and gone as he dissappeared into another room upstairs.

"Hey boy! Two more beers!"

And the room was back to how it was.

...

The bar was fairly empty now. Only three men on the tables and one on the bar counter.

Suzaku stood behind the counter, reading his chemistry notes that he took from today's class. When the bar's pretty empty he took the chance to study.

_But of course he would be kicked out from school if someone knew about his part time job._

Suzaku's school prohibited the students to work part time. Those who got caught would be suspended for two weeks. In Suzaku's case, he would be expelled. Working as a waiter in a bar in an area were gang fights occurs and prostitutes work would not be tolerated.

Sound of someone opening the bar's door. Suzaku turned his head and about to say his usual "Irasshaimase."

The one who opened the door was a beautiful woman. Her green hair was long enough to reach her waist. She wore a long sleeveless black dress which fitted her upper body. From waist down the dress was slit so that her legs were visible. Underneath the dress she wore white short pants. She wore white boots.

And her eyes, those brown eyes.

As she walked in Suzaku looked at her eyes. Somehow mesmerized by it.

Suddenly he realized that she was walking towards him, now eyeing him. He quickly broke the eye contact and said, "Irasshaimase. What can I get for you?"

She walked until she reached the counter and said,"Give me your best drink."

And then she smiled. A cunning smile.

Suzaku took her order while she sat on the stool.

"Have you worked here for a long time?" The woman suddenly asked.

"A year." Suzaku said as he gave her the drink. When he did that he looked at her.

"C.C."

Startled, Suzaku didn't know what to say.

"That's my name. C.C."

"I'm Suzaku." He managed a faint smile. He's still surprised that the beautiful lady talked to him.

"You don't live around here do you?"

"Actually I live in a few blocks."

"Ah..." She sipped her drink.

Trying to keep the conversation, he asked nervously, "Where do you live?"

"I live in that house over there."

By house she means the new brothel near the bar. It had been there for two weeks.

"O-oh. I see."

C.C. smiled.

"I'm not one of 'those girls'. I own the house. My sister wants to use it for the business. I let her do what she wants. I rarely stay at that house anyway."

Suzaku was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you or something."

"It's okay."

She put her glass to her lips.

"Humans are born with prejudice."

She sipped her drink. After her glass was empty, she licked her lips and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

...

End of the second chapter! Please let me know what you think about it :D

What do you think about Suzaku's part time job? And how about C.C.'s appearance?

Please wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Worry**

As Suzaku walked his way home, he thought about the night.

C.C.

He feels something about C.C. Something he didn't know. It's different from the way he feels about Lelouch.

_Yet, he didn't even know how he feels about him._

He tried to untangle the mixed emotions inside him. The effort failed. But he did figure out one thing: there is sadness in both Lelouch's and C.C.'s eyes.

Maybe that's what attracts him to C.C.?

Feeling tired, he shook off the thoughts.

...

"What's wrong?"

There's a hint of concern in C.C.'s voice.

Suzaku looked at her. It had been two weeks since they first met. She had been a regular costumer since then.

He smiled. "It's nothing."

"Aw, come on."

"Really, it's nothing. Thanks C.C."

Clearly C.C. didn't believe it, but she let it slide.

Suzaku feels guilty, but he just couldn't tell her. He had been worried about Lelouch.

Yesterday night, he saw him on his way home. Lelouch was walking on the area near the bar.

Of course Suzaku was worried. It's a dangerous area. Lelouch, who's physically weak, could've gotten robbed or beaten by some gangsters.

Lelouch...

...

I'm actually on a hiatus. I'm a senior in high school and I need to concentrate on my studies. But Meow's review made me want to continue. But for now, this is all I can write. I'll continue it as soon as I can. Thank you!


End file.
